<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Заблудшая зведа by WTF Black Sails Gen Het Fem 2021 (BlackSailsGHF)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921142">Заблудшая зведа</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSailsGHF/pseuds/WTF%20Black%20Sails%20Gen%20Het%20Fem%202021'>WTF Black Sails Gen Het Fem 2021 (BlackSailsGHF)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Sails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M, Memories, Pirates, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSailsGHF/pseuds/WTF%20Black%20Sails%20Gen%20Het%20Fem%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Время меняет. Лечит. Стирает из памяти. Но иногда самое дорогое в жизни - воспоминания: их не отпустить, не заглушить, не спрятать и не... воплотить в жизнь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigale Ashe/Billy Bones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Black Sails Gen Het Fem 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Заблудшая зведа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор Sisters Broththers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рождество. Волхвов к младенцу Иисусу вёл свет Вифлеемской звезды. Но ведь не только Спаситель родился под звездой? Просто у каждого она своя — заветная, счастливая, путеводная… заблудшая. </p><p>И <i>он</i> тоже родился под какой-то из этих звёзд. Почему-то хочется верить, что под счастливой, хотя на всех таких не хватит. </p><p>Гувернёр мистер Флетчер рассказывал, что некоторые звёзды, что светят над туманным Альбионом, не видны в этой части света. В самом деле: уже когда корабль проходил Конские широты, на небе изо дня в день появлялись новые, а те, что светили прежде, — постепенно исчезали.</p><p>Так, может, <i>он</i> просто не видит своей звезды, а та — не может спуститься к нему и указать путь? Кто знает?.. Возможно. </p><p>Эбигейл и сама не знала, за какой звездой идёт. За своей ли? </p><p>Оба заблудшие… </p><p>Лёгкий ветер с шумом колыхнул пламя свечей; Эбигейл привстала на подоконнике и ещё раз взглянула на россыпь белых точек в чернеющей выси. Всё же, если закрыть окно — станет душно.</p><p>Воск свечи забрызгал письмо к леди Эфрон. Придётся переписать… В конце концов, чем ещё заняться ночью в доме, так и не ставшем родным, с людьми, так и не ставшими близкими? </p><p>Рождество. Ужин с супругом и гостями. Молитва, поздравления, подарки, улыбки, девять блюд, тосты — всё согласно этикету лучших домов Лондона. Но здесь никогда не будет так спокойно на душе, как тогда — с миссис Барлоу и капитаном Флинтом на «Морже». И с каждым годом понимание этого становилось всё яснее. </p><p>«<i>…ужинали с мистером и миссис Катинг. Также на праздник прибыл майор Уиллоуби, сэр Дженкинс…</i>»</p><p>Чем дальше время уносило от тех дней, тем большее оживало в памяти. Как будто то путешествие никогда не заканчивалось, как будто снова и снова продолжалось в мире, который существует только в голове, — запахи, бриз, брызги волн, лица, голоса, взгляды. <i>Его</i> взгляд. Такого больше не встретилось — только он смотрел открыто, смело, не заискивал, не оценивал. Как будто всегда знал её. Этого взгляда не хватало... </p><p>«<i>…чета Катинг преподнесла в подарок часы…</i>»</p><p>Миссис Барлоу увидела часы в тот вечер… Интересно, осталось ли от них что-то после разгрома Чарльзтауна? Так и не довелось вернуться туда после похорон отца. Наверное всё же к лучшему — не хотелось вновь смотреть, какой жалкий облик обрела <i>несокрушимая</i> и <i>справедливая</i> цивилизация. </p><p>Перо перестало скрежетать по бумаге. Эбигейл взглянула на идеально выведенные строки и завитки. Приторное чувство фальши и лицемерия наполнило грудь: эти слова не от души — для высокого слога; не для близкого друга — ради приличия и по долгу, согласно статусу. </p><p>В манифесте капитана Флинта для ведения дневника почерк ложился совершенно иначе — мистер Флетчер отругал бы за те каракули. И почему-то почерк становился хуже, когда <i>его</i> взгляд останавливался на ней. Но тогда на страницах остались не просто факты с датировками, которые из вежливости надлежит сообщить супруге делового партнёра супруга. В те дни всё было иным: в том манифесте остался другой, настоящий, живой, пусть и неприглядный многим мир. </p><p>«<i>…более отменного фазана давно не пробовали. По такому случаю к столу подали Шато Шеваль Блан, которое особо пришлось по вкусу сэру Дженкинсу…</i>»</p><p>И не нужно было силиться запомнить одинаковые вечера и разговоры: каждый день на «Морже» был разным, новым, непредсказуемым — не как последние несколько лет цивилизованной жизни. </p><p>
  <i>Что же сказала миссис Грегсон, когда майор Уиллоуби упомянул французские суда? Вероятно… Ах, да неужели эту лондонскую курицу в самом деле интересует, кто что сказал за рождественским ужином на другом краю света? Боже, кого это вообще волнует?!</i>
</p><p>Большая капля чернил, упав с пера, залила только что написанную фразу. Как назло, последний чистый лист. Придётся спуститься в библиотеку за бумагой. </p><p>Весь дом погружён в тишину и полумрак. В саду смолкли цикады, даже птицы почти не слышны — словно этой ночью весь мир крепко уснул. </p><p>Эбигейл поправила на плече халат и вернулась к окну; положила руку на створку и снова взглянула на безоблачное небо. На секунду показалось, что его прорезала короткая, едва уловимая вспышка. </p><p><i>Заблудшая звезда</i>. Стоило бы загадать желание. Наверное. Но толку? Всё равно не успела… </p><p>Так и оставила окно нараспашку. </p><p>«<i>Он кажется здесь чужим</i>», — вспомнила она собственные слова, сказанные капитану Флинту. С тех пор и она сама — чужая в, казалось бы, родном и привычном кругу. </p><p>Высокие книжные полки отливали серебром в лунном свете. Эти же холодные блики очертили макет фрегата на подставке; паруса его зловеще чернели в ночи. </p><p>Почему все мысли сейчас, спустя годы, возвращаются в те дни? Потому что бессонница... Потому что пора перестать кормить призраков в голове — уже давно нет ни миссис Барлоу, ни капитана Флинта, ни Чарльза Вейна, ни проклятого чёрта Лоу. И, наверное, уже нет <i>Билли</i>… Но то была <i>их</i> жизнь: в ней нет места слабым. Таким, как <i>Эбби</i> — наивное дитя, не знавшее нужды, лишений и трудностей. Лишь однажды. И то не надолго. </p><p>Никто не проснулся, не услышал, как тихонько поскрипывают половицы паркета под босыми ногами. </p><p>Эбигейл открыла дверь в свою спальню, и порыв сквозняка тут же сорвал пламя с подсвечника — белёсые завитки заклубились в полумраке. До сих пор трудно привыкнуть, что в этом мягком климате такой резкий ветер. Вообще трудно привыкнуть, что она давно уже не…</p><p>— Мисс Эш.</p><p>Эбигейл замерла в двух шагах от стола: это голос в голове или?.. Возле второго окна беззвучно качнулся рослый силуэт. </p><p>Этого не может быть! Чудесам — место в сказках. Даже Рождество едва ли их стезя. Да и это… язык не повернётся назвать чудом.</p><p>— Эбигейл, — прозвучало отчётливее и ближе. </p><p>Листы шурша, словно крылья буревестника, скользнули из рук на пол. Голос Эбигейл дрогнул:</p><p>— Мистер Мандерли…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>